


You're the only one that matters

by ayellowcurtain



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: this is just me being anxious and already upset with things that didn't even happen yet (it mentions the spoilers of Season 6, this is your warning!!)or Eliott and Lucas are struggling in their relationship, but they'll always find a way back to each other
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends!   
> Like I said in the summary, this is just me coping with the unknown yet, a self-indulging idea that I wrote based on some prompts lovely anons sent me on tumblr (@ayellowcurtain)  
> It's supposed to be 3 parts, but I might have an extra one coming, not sure yet.   
> (Again, this talks about the spoilers, if you don't wanna know, don't wanna read, please don't read it!!! <3)

* * *

Lucas checks the time and he feels disappointed at himself for doing so. Just over a minute has passed. Since he’s already with his phone unlocked, he checks his messages too. Still nothing.

“Hey, come on, let’s have a drink.” Yann’s comforting hand massages his shoulder, leading Lucas back to the couch they were before he walked away to anxiously check if he had any news from his boyfriend. He sits right next to Arthur again, trying to smile back at him, knowing it looks fake. Lucas hates being the annoying friend again, the one that brings the mood of the whole group down while they were supposed to be enjoying their night together.

He can’t help the worry that fills his mind when Eliott does things like this. It’s his new thing, going out at random times of the night with no real explanation. On the good days, _he’ll at least say I’m going out with some friends, I’ll be back before you fall asleep._

It never happens, Lucas really tries to stay awake every time Eliott says that, but he always ends up falling asleep, waking up with soft kisses on his cheek and a heavyweight dropping himself right next to Lucas, snuggling closer and almost instantly falling asleep.

It’s his first real relationship, Lucas is still trying to navigate their limits, what he can or can’t ask. He doesn’t want to push Eliott, to make him so angry at Lucas’ curiosity and insecurity that Eliott gives up on them completely. So he tries not to ask too much, tries to give as much space as one can desire, even if it ends up hurting himself.

And he obviously doesn’t want to constantly be talking about this with his friends. They all have their own problems, they don’t need to hear Lucas’ whines every single day. He gives them a break every few days, especially at parties. He’ll talk to them on Monday when everyone is sober enough to give him proper advice.

-

The party is basically over after a few hours. When Lucas looks around, he recognizes just his friends still at Emma’s place, all cramped up in two couches, facing each other, having those drunk conversations and Lucas feels out of place. He’s not as drunk as them and regrets it, he was just too worried to drink and now it’s too late. Soon they’ll all go home and there’s no point in getting drunk now.

Everyone starts cheering and screaming suddenly and Lucas looks up expectantly, finally finding the one he’s been looking for all night long. Yann’s hand behind him makes Lucas sink even deeper inside the couch as Yann moves away from him, creating a tiny space where Eliott squeezes himself into, almost on Lucas’ lap, putting his arm behind Lucas’ head, kissing his cheek excitedly.

“Hello, my love!”

Eliott’s happiness hurts him and Lucas doesn’t think it’s fair. He is well aware he’s being dramatic and so unnecessary, but he can’t bring himself to hide it anymore.

“Lucas?” He ignores Eliott’s confusion and gets up from the couch, walking away before anyone can see him crying. Emma’s place has a tiny dining area to the right of the main living area, far from everyone else, in front of a big window facing the street, Lucas pulls a chair closer to the window, letting himself be sad and angry and just so tired of feeling alone.

“Lucas…” Eliott quickly comes closer, leaning against the wall right next to the window, and only then notices that Lucas is crying, leaning down in front of his chair, holding Lucas’ hands, but he moves them away from Eliott’s touch slowly, looking at him.

“I’m still waiting for the day where you’ll trust me, stop lying about what you do when you leave me alone with no real explanation.”

Eliott opens his mouth, clearly confused as to why this is the matter right now.

“I understand that maybe, at some point, I may have been okay with you keeping important things to yourself and that maybe you think that I would always accept these things, but I can’t anymore. It’s not okay that you don’t trust me to tell me about things that matter to you. We can lie about hating each other’s food, about not liking the same movie, but still watching it anyway, you understand the difference? Not about this, a thing that’s important to you, a part of you. How does that sound right to you? Would you like it if I didn’t tell you when I went out with my friends or if I kept from you that I have a shitty dad with whom I argue all the time? I tell you everything, I even told you way too soon and in the worst way possible about my relationship with my mom. Ask me anything, there’s nothing important that you don’t know, Eliott.”

Lucas stops talking suddenly, he repeated inside his head a thousand times that he was going to wait for the right time to talk about this, to not let his emotions take over him, but he’s really bad at that. Especially around Eliott. The problem for Lucas right now is that he trusts Eliott blindly and it’s almost natural that he sees him and his mouth is already talking nonstop, not holding a word inside.

When Eliott told him about lying where he and Lola met, Lucas wasn’t too angry, but his jealousy made Lola’s presence a little bitter to him every time they saw each other, but he knew it was his fault, had nothing to do with anyone else.

“I didn’t know it would bother you that much.”

“Yes, it bothers me. I thought we were moving somewhere, but we’ve actually been stuck since the first time we got together. You deciding for me how much I know or not about things that affect our relationship.”

“I’m sorry, Lucas. I didn’t want to worry you with my things. It wasn’t that important to me and so I thought it was for the best to keep it to myself, to let you focus on school, on your friends…”

Lucas bites his lower lip, fisting his hands and putting them inside his pockets, away from Eliott’s eyes and touch. A moment goes between them and Lucas tries to keep himself calm, looking at Eliott, needing to ask.

“Do you think you can stop hiding from me? I don’t want a raccoon, constantly hiding behind a mask. I want you, Eliott.”

“And I want you, Lucas.” He whispers and Lucas wants to believe it, but Eliott’s words don’t mean much when they don’t match his actions.

“So stop wearing a mask.” Lucas gets up when he hears footsteps coming closer to them, Yann’s voice saying goodbye to the girls. “I’ll take all of you, gladly, that’s all I want, but only if you let me. I can’t keep living my life wondering what I don’t know.”

Eliott follows him, standing up and stepping closer, clearly worried, his brows furrowed, but Lucas ignores him and his own feelings for Eliott, cleaning his face, rubbing his palms against his eyes to dry all the tears.

“Can we continue this at home? I’ll tell you anything you want to know.” Eliott steps even closer, quietly holding Lucas’ jacket. Lucas feels his hair against Eliott’s face above him, avoiding to look up or he won’t be able to leave Eliott.

“Please, just leave me alone. I’m gonna stay at Yann’s tonight.” He didn’t ask Yann about it, but Lucas is sure he would never say no. And so he just walks away from the one person he loves the most, knowing it’s for his best right now, not Eliott, not anyone. Lucas is only thinking about himself for once.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_One week later_

Lucas looks around himself as he gets off the car, no city noises, just birds chirping constantly, the wind moving the top of the trees around them, no sign of any city on the horizon.

Eliott smiles so excitedly and shakes the keys to the small cabin right in front of their rented car, in the middle of nowhere for Lucas to see, putting inside his pocket as he comes closer, too close, looking deeply into Lucas’ eyes.

“A whole week, just you and me, nobody else, nothing else to do. To make up for being such an asshole before.”

Lucas is overheating, his hands and feet feeling extremely cold and sweaty, his heart is beating so fast he barely hears Eliott’s words. The promise of a whole week inside with Eliott would sound perfect any other day and Lucas really wants to enjoy it, but he didn’t know they were coming here, a romantic getaway or something. All the time during the drive here, blindfolded, he kept thinking about the recent information he had seen on the internet before he lost all his phone service.

“Wh-Why did you kiss Lola?”

Eliott’s expression changes from one opposite to the other instantly and Lucas knows he’s panicking, just like Lucas is.

“I-I. I was going to tell you, but I wanted this first. It meant nothing, Lucas, was just a stupid movie.”

“I asked you not to do it.”

Eliott’s energy is almost too much, he can barely keep himself still. “I know! I know, but I was just being stupid, trying to prove a point or something. Lucas, I’m sorry.”

“She’s not your fucking responsibility, Eliott. You knew what you were getting yourself into, we talked so much about Lola, about how she wasn’t doing well. We used her state of mind right now to talk about us, your problems, my problems. A kiss might not mean shit in any other scenario, but you knew was she was asking for and you gave it to her.”

“Lucas! I wasn’t thinking straight, I wasn’t thinking that fucking far ahead, it was a scene, that’s it.”

“She likes you. And she was looking for someone to hold onto, a kiss might mean a lot to her right now”

“She doesn’t like me,” Eliott answers too quickly like he’s afraid of what Lucas is telling him.

“Fucking hell, Eliott!”

“Lucas!!”

He walks away, not knowing where he’s going or even the way back, but he needs air.

-

Lucas is sitting far away from Eliott, on the top of a hay mountain, looking at the sunset on the horizon, hugging both his knees, trying to cover as much as he can of himself with his bomber jacket. Eliott wishes he could be there with him, but he knows it’s best to leave Lucas alone. The second best option is to lean against the outside wall of their cabin and open his sketchbook, trying to capture every detail about the magnificent scenery of the most beautiful human he’s ever seen sitting on the tallest mountain, watching the bright purple sunset in front of him.

Probably too disappointed at you to notice how cold it is getting…

They only move when the sun is completely gone. Eliott had to put his sketchbook aside when it got too dark, but he stayed in his position, watching Lucas clean his eyes and cheeks before climbing down the mountain, with hay sticking to his jeans.

He walks with his head down, stopping right next to Eliott but not looking at him.

“I’m gonna see what I can make for dinner.” And he’s walking again, getting inside without waiting for any response from Eliott.

-

They were having dinner in the most painful silence, Eliott kept looking up to check on Lucas across the table, but his eyes never left his bowl of comforting warm soup he had made for them in an hour or so.

The cabin is still warm and smelling like soup even while they’re eating, Eliott came inside and Lucas was already separating all the ingredients. Eliott sat on the chair he’s still sitting on and quietly watched Lucas cooking.

As soon as they were both basically done with their food, Lucas grabbed his things and got up to put everything inside the sink behind him. Eliott rushed to follow him, trying to find an excuse for them to talk, even just change one or two words. Lucas was turning back to go back to the table when he ran into Eliott with his empty bowl in hand, keeping it close to his chest not to bump Lucas with it.

“Do you want to be with her?” Lucas blurts out and Eliott is in shock. That’s not what he wants, at all, so to hear that Lucas has been thinking about it makes him worry.

“What? No! No, Lucas, I don’t want to be with Lola. I’m in love with you.” Eliott tries to calm himself, breathing in for 3 seconds, holding it in for 3, exhale for 3. “I love you. I never wanted to hurt you, but I did, unintentionally and I’m sorry. I’m not wearing any masks anymore, Lucas. Like you asked me to and this is a very small price to pay if it means I can still be with you after all my mistakes. Kissing Lola was a mistake, another one, but it didn’t mean anything to me. I care about her, but not like that, never. And I don’t care enough to risk us.”

Eliott puts the bowls back on the table, trying to think calmly enough to say all he needs to say, what Lucas needs to understand.

“I can’t erase the movie, the kiss, my past mistakes, but please, believe me, I love you and I want to make things right. Starting here, we still have six days to enjoy together, to tell each other anything we want, to do anything we want with no worries besides being together. Just give me these days and if you still want to break-up-”

“I don’t want to break up, Eliott. But you kissed someone else… as you kissed me when you were still with Lucille.”

Lucas finally looks up to meet his eyes. His blue eyes are tinted red from all the crying from earlier. Eliott tries to put his hands on Lucas’ cheeks, relieved when he doesn’t push him away, trying to keep Lucas’ eyes on him so he can see he means every word.

“It’s not the same. Not even close, Lucas. And I don’t regret kissing you that night because I couldn’t lose the opportunity. You were there, the creature that I always dreamed about, that I was hoping to find one day. Nothing will ever compare to you and to that night we kissed for the first time. You make me happy and you make me love myself. I never thought I could be this happy.”

Lucas exhales and drops his gaze down again and Eliott lets him but keeps his hands on Lucas’ face, waiting. He doesn’t say anything, just leans his head and rests against Eliott’s chest, feeling so heavy and tired and Eliott lets him be for a while. He steps closer carefully, putting his arms around Lucas, keeping him as close as they can be.

-

“Eliott…” Lucas whines and Eliott laughs, reaching to turn the bedside lamp on again, crashing into Lucas, kissing every inch of skin his lips can reach, pressing his other hand against Lucas’ naked back, dragging him even closer.

“You don’t need to be scared of the dark. I’m here.”

Lucas rolls his eyes, never ready to admit he hates sleeping in the complete dark, and Eliott just looks at him, pink cheeks and overheating body from the tickle fight they just had before Lucas picked himself as the winner and Eliott let him. He can tell Lucas is still a little insecure, holding himself back, but Eliott lets him.

But Lucas can’t sleep apart from him, even if he tries. So Lucas avoids meeting his eyes, but snuggles closer, laying his head on Eliott’s shoulder, quietly putting his arm on Eliott’s chest, hiding his face against his hand and he’s out in just over a minute.

Eliott is not very sleepy, too happy, and with too much energy to let his body relax for a few hours. Even if things are bad right now, there are no more secrets between them and Eliott feels a lot lighter. Lucas is the best thing that ever happened to him, he brings the very best out of Eliott and he’ll never be able to show or thank him enough for it.

They’ve been together for a while now, countless nights sleeping holding each other tightly, as close as possible, and yet Eliott still finds it much more interesting to spend hours watching Lucas sleeping than trying to do it himself.

He hears the very first drops of rain hitting the cabin as a warning and then suddenly it’s pouring outside. His fingers are tingling from combing through Lucas’ hair for hours, but the offer is too good to let it pass.

“Baby…” He tries to move Lucas carefully, wake him up, but Lucas just groans in his sleep.

“Lucas, baby, come on, it’s raining…” Eliott tries again, gently moving Lucas’ head to look up, kissing his lips a few times not so carefully.

“Just hold me tighter,” Lucas answers half asleep, also a little bit scared of storms.

“It’s just an innocent rain, no lightning.” Lucas doesn’t answer. “Please, we need to go outside.”

Eliott doesn’t know why, how he got so lucky to find someone that agrees with his ideas no matter the hour, the weather.

Lucas is clearly grumpy, but he lets Eliott drag him outside, both only wearing their boxers, getting soaked as soon as they step outside, barefoot. Lucas shrinks himself, but he gets used to the sensation after a minute, letting go of Eliott’s hand, even looking up, opening his mouth as wide as he can, tasting the rain, shaking his head to let his hair point everywhere again.

And Eliott just watches his boyfriend, stepping back just a little so he can step in the grass, sinking a little in the mud too, jumping back to the cement patio when he starts slipping. As soon as Lucas smiles and looks at him, Eliott can’t help but crash into him again, kissing him under the heavy rain, putting his arm around Lucas’ neck to pull him closer, pressing his wrist against the back of Lucas’ head.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

“Come on, Lucas, it’s just a party with all kinds of weird people.” Eliott holds Lucas’ hand tighter, dragging him inside the abandoned building, trying to give him some comfort with their fingers intertwined. **  
**

The music is so loud, you can almost feel the old cement falling from the rotten walls. This is not Lucas’ usual place, not at all, but Eliott is so happy he came with him tonight.

“We don’t have to hang out with anyone, we can go explore, just the two of us, maybe I can help you paint something.”

He wiggles his eyebrows and Lucas is barely listening, looking around him. Lucas is even smaller in here, surrounded by the night and the old, abandoned building they’re about to go in, looking up, so curious about it, his lips partly open in awe, the corners turning up. It might not be his place, but Lucas has way too much fun doing illegal things and so he’ll fit in perfectly.

Their eyes finally meet and Lucas laughs, pulling Eliott closer and he goes willingly, kissing his boyfriend.

“I love you.” He says, but it doesn’t feel enough to express how he feels. Eliott always catches himself like a second ago, lost in watching Lucas, how he sees the world, how he reacts, the way he smiles even though Eliott is sure he’s still guarded about everything they went through.

“I love you,” Lucas answers anyway and Eliott loves him even more for it.

Eliott leans down, touching their foreheads in a failed attempt at thanking Lucas for being here with him, for always being ready to listen to what he has to say or show. Lucas never asks for anything in return, he’s always ready and excited to know a new piece of Eliott and there are no words in Eliott’s drunk in love brain that can thank him enough, tell him how much it means to him.

“Are we just going to stand here?” Lucas teases, but his hand is still resting in Eliott’s jacket, keeping them close, staring at his lips.

Eliott sighs and presses his lips together, tempted to just go back home, but they’re here already.

“We’re going inside.”

They both nod their heads but don’t move away and Eliott sighs, really struggling with the idea of not going home. Their relationship is slowly getting back to normal, but there’s something missing.

They have sex, but it feels off. Like sex a couple married for 30 years is having, where’s basically just a way to get off, not many feelings involved. And Eliott is bothered by it because Lucas can be very passionate whenever he feels like it. The thought that he might not be feeling it anymore makes Eliott almost go mad every time he thinks about it.

Lucas walks around him, his hand gently slipping from Eliott’s jacket all the way to his hand, intertwining their fingers again, kissing the back of Eliott’s hand.

“Come on then.”

Eliott leads them past the main area, filled with people he’s seen a bunch of times, dancing, painting, doing lots of illegal, but fun things. A bunch of parties happened here before so Eliott knows the place by heart.

There’s a huge area in the back that Eliott never had the need to go explore, probably an overgrown garden that’s slowly crawling closer and up the building, filling the edges with bindweed everywhere, but it feels like the right place to show to Lucas. Like the old movies where there’s always a hidden garden with love promises made hidden in between the grass. Eliott wants that moment with Lucas.

He looks around, trying to find a perfect spot and there’s a wall standing in the middle, mostly all painted, but Eliott thinks it’s a good start for Lucas. A wall in the middle of nowhere, like a safe island in the middle of all the chaos, with the most beautiful nature around it, reverencing it. It’s perfect.

“Here!” He drags Lucas down the stairs, crossing a little bit of grass, suddenly away from the loud music and screams, making sure there’s nobody fucking behind their wall, walking around it with Lucas, stopping behind the wall, turning them back to look at the huge canvas in front of them.

Eliott puts his bag down against the wall and grabs some spray cans, mostly black and white first to start easy.

“You said you have a mark that people recognize you from…” Lucas says and Eliott smiles, nodding his head and grabbing the stencil from his bag, showing it to Lucas for the first time ever, putting it in front of the mostly white back wall so he can see what it is.

“Of course, a raccoon,” Lucas says matter-of-factly and Eliott shrugs, laughing.

“Yes, Otelli.”

“Otelli?”

“Yeah, I know. I know, but I like it, it fits him.” Eliott looks at his old stencil he created almost six months ago, still kind of proud of the design.

“So you and Otelli are not the same…?”

Eliott looks at Lucas from the corner of his eyes, turning to face him as he explains, “No, I’m Eliott, Lucas’ boyfriend. He’s Otelli, the raccoon, just a stencil now.”

Lucas nods his head slowly and Eliott is actually happy to say goodbye to Otelli. He’s not part of Eliott, but a close friend, maybe.

“You wanna do it?” He offers the black paint to Lucas and he looks at it, then back to Eliott.

“Can I? Like, use your stencil isn’t that like…stealing work from an artist or something?” Lucas is so thought. Eliott doesn’t even know how to answer that. He wasn’t expecting that type of question.

“No. You’re part of me, the artist, in this case, so you can use it.” Lucas smiles and Eliott knows Lucas is going to use it against him.

No, you’re the artist, so you choose the movie we’re gonna watch tonight, Eliott can almost see it in front of his eyes Lucas using that as an excuse for everything from now on. Lucas smiles and huffs a shy laughter, grabbing the stencil and the spray can Eliott was offering him, hearing attentively at Eliott’s advice on how to put it against the wall and paint it while holding the paper.

In what feels like no time they’re done with half of the back of the wall. Eliott looks at their finished work, the sky above them slowly starting to turn just a little brighter, it’s almost the morning. He grabs the purple paint and writers the last piece right above his latest Otelli mark.

_Elu_

Lucas points at it while still holding the white can. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Elu. Just in case we want to do this again sometime…Eliott + Lucas. Elu.”

Lucas looks at him for a while, both his hands stained with black and white paint, his cheeks a little black and green from touching the dirty wall with moss around the edges.

“Can we go home now? I have an idea…” Lucas gives the last paint can back to Eliott, staring at him. While he moves around, putting everything away, Eliott can feel Lucas’ blue eyes on him.

“Yeah? Can you tell me your idea?” He stands back up, offering his hand for Lucas to take.

“We’ll…roleplay.” Lucas bites the corner of his bottom lip, looking deep into Eliott’s eyes, making his inside warm and needing touch. “I’ll be the building.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favorite! It's been a long time since I enjoyed my Elu writing like I liked this one. Hope everyone enjoys it too <3   
> I may or may not be working on one extra piece, we'll see ;)


	4. Chapter 4 - just a little extra surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really small scene, but I had to do it!! Hope you like it! 

* * *

Eliott wakes up in a mess of paint. Even if it’s annoying to have your skin pulling tight in some areas, the feeling makes him feel good, reminiscing. 

He looks around, they’re gonna need new, clean sheets, maybe to clean the headboard too. Lucas is still asleep, laying on his stomach. His entire back is still mainly painted, a little smudged in some areas, but Eliott is still able to recognize some of his work. Lucas had to guess what Eliott was painting on his back and he got the first ones completely wrong, but then he got the idea. 

Eliott touches his back gently, following the lines he painted on the left side, close to Lucas’ ribs about their nights sharing that couch back in the flat, trying to talk softly late at night while everyone else was asleep. It was uncomfortable, but Eliott loved every night he had with Lucas on that couch, playing with his hair, listening to Lucas talk about how his day went, how were the boys. 

On the small of Lucas’ back, there’s themselves in another universe on that boat, hearing Lucas’ soft moans, sleeping together for the rest of the night. He never left him there, scared and heartbroken. 

The first time Eliott saw Lucas, their date at Eliott’s place, and their hidden place from this world underneath the bridge Lucas didn’t get it right, but he was paying attention. Sometimes he would stop breathing for a second to try and focus all his energy on Eliott’s brushstrokes painting his back. Eliott could only see one side of his face, lying on the pillow, opening his mouth sometimes when he was about to guess again. 

In the end, Lucas was more relaxed, Eliott could even guess he was feeling a little too hot, constantly wriggling underneath Eliott, his hand gripping the pillow tighter every once in a while. His back was mostly dry when they got distracted, thankfully. Eliott smiles to himself, getting up carefully to try and find his phone in the mess of clothes, blankets, paint, and dirty brushes. 

The corner of his phone is painted dark blue and it’s already dry, Eliott doesn’t mind. He opens his camera and stands closer to the end of their bed, making sure to have Lucas in the frame, from head to toes and he takes the picture, then sits on the bed again, taking photos of the details, sometimes getting distracted, watching Lucas sleep, his muscles contracting and relaxing as he inhales and exhales slowly. 

Eliott puts his phone on the bed and crawls closer, kissing Lucas’ shoulder blades, the back of his neck, the side, his shoulder. 

Lucas finally starts to wake up, grumbling and hugging his pillow tighter, but Eliott looks up and he can see his lips slightly turning up in a sleepy smile. He holds his weight with his hands, still hovering Lucas, but giving him some space to turn to lie on his back, his eyes still closed, but smiling, his hand instinctively searching for Eliott’s hair, playing with it, taking a few tries to be able to open his eyes and keep them open, focused on looking at Eliott. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” 

“Morning, mister artist…” Eliott lets himself lay on top of Lucas’, never finding more peace than when lying on top of his boyfriend, feeling his skin still warm and soft from the relaxing night together, more in love than ever. Eliott wants this, this proximity for the rest of his life, Lucas attached to him at all times. He misses him like crazy. 

“Slept well ?” Lucas huffs immediately and Eliott smiles against his chest, closing his eyes to focus all his energy on feeling Lucas’ fingers running through his hair. 

“The few hours that you let me sleep, yes. Slept like a baby.” Eliott smiles more, putting his arms around Lucas, hugging him tightly. 

-  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're one of my new found haters and you managed to find this, read all of it and even checked the end tags...well, at least I made you lose some minutes of your life just to hate me more. It's a win for me. Have a good day!!!


End file.
